A Witch's Apprentice
by Molly Waterlogged
Summary: In which Chihiro is transported back to the spirit world, and is offered the opportunity of a life time.
1. Prologue

There's a first time for everything so here it goes:) You can R&R if you want to (it's not required)

**I do not own Spirited Away. This was work was inspired by creations that came forth from Miyazaki's head, not mine.**

**

* * *

**

The cool water sent chills up Chihiro's legs as the Kohaku River's strong current rushed past her.

"At least I know he 's alive…" Chihiro whispered to the river as she walked about it creating small torrents. Chihiro had seen Haku twice since her visit to the spirit world five years ago. The first visit had been a couple months after she had returned home. His visits were really random now that she thought back on it. She had been cleaning up her room when all of a sudden Haku just appeared. It kind of freaked her out, but Haku explained that he had been working on a transportation spell that only worked when you thought of the person you wanted to visit. That night they flew to a nearby theme park and just had fun. It was the first time Chihiro had seen Haku act the age he appeared to be. Upon entering high school Chihiro joined the environmental club in which she pitched her plan to reroute the Kohaku River. The other environmental club members were ecstatic about the idea and that's what they did, it was really amazing what a handful of high school kids could accomplish. That was when she saw him next, when she was hauling dirt from one place to the next. When he realized what she was working on, he grabbed a shovel and began working too. It was a fun day just digging and working with him and her other environmental friends. She had hoped that she would see him on the day his river finally ran free, but he never showed. She had the feeling he knew his river was restored. She also realized on that day just how much she loved him, and how much she wished she could be with him.

Unbeknown to Chihiro she was being watched by the object of her thoughts. His brow was quizzical. He had not seen her in a long time. He wondered if she would be upset at the delays in-between his visits. The last time he saw her was 2 years ago right before the completion of the rerouting of his river. Instead of running under ground, the river could now freely run in-between the apartment mansions that once filled it in. He still couldn't get past how each time he saw Chihiro, she seemed to be different yet not so different. Two years ago she was just budding into maturity. Her legs and torso were becoming longer, and her shoulders broader. She was losing some of the baby fat that once clung to the edges of her face, creating a slender chin and face. But now the creature before him was no longer a girl on the verge of womanhood. No, the girl before him looked like she had jumped head first into the waves of puberty, and had emerged a woman. Her legs and torso were still long but they had become shapely. Her hair was still tied away from her face with the hair tie that Granny and her friends had made, but it was long, lustrous chestnut hair that hung high and tight on top of her head and it gleamed in the rays of moonlight. Her face and eyes were still child-like untouched by the cruelties of this world. She was still his innocent friend, Chihiro. He smiled to himself as her clay colored brown eyes focused in on him.

Chihiro smiled at the figure under the tall willow tree. She ran up to him, and crushed him into one of her famous bear hugs. As she inhaled his earthy scent she was immediately reminded of the reason she had come to the Kohaku River in the first place. She slowly slid away from her friend, and shyly looked up into to his eyes. He was still the same Haku… no longer in His boyish form, but in that of a man.

'I guess with his river running freely now, he can finally mature into the strong river god that he is,' she thought to herself. She looked down at this point. She could not be selfish. She had to think of her family and her friends. He was her friend nothing more, nothing less. Again she looked up into his face.

"Hello, stranger, how have you been?" She casually asked her old friend, as she backed away from the hug.

"Not bad, can't complain, Yubaba has finally let me leave the bath house. Now I can come to the human world whenever I like. No more orders or special requests. I am free to do what I want, that's why I came back, Chihiro. To tell you that I am leaving and I won't be able to see you again for quite some time. You'll still be able to talk to me here at my river, but we won't be able to speak or see each other directly. I just wanted you to know that our friendship has meant more to me then all the," he thought for a moment, "all the dried newts in the spirit world." He finished with a smirk on his face. Chihiro stifled a small giggle from the last comment, then looked solemnly into his regal face, and said.

"That's okay; to be honest I saw it coming. I know you are a powerful god and I can't expect you to limit yourself to just one place, just please promise to let me know somehow or someway that you're okay?"

At this he embraced her and looked deeply into her eyes. He leaned in closely and said the words that Chihiro had longed to hear for two years now, "I love you." With that he closed the short distance between them, and brought his head down to hers so that their foreheads were touching, slowly his eyes drifted to her soft lips. Chihiro saw the action, but was too shocked to respond. She was still trying to comprehend that his body was embracing hers in something other than a friendly hug. His arms and hands were snaked around her waist and his breath was huskily blowing against her cheek. Never had she been this close to a man, never had she allowed a man to be this close to her. Now, she could react and slowly she lifted her hands to fall gracefully around his neck. Gently his lips came closer towards her, but for a split second he hesitated, and Chihiro found herself closing the small distance between their lips, both clumsily kissing the other, until Haku's tongue bravely brushed the outside of Chihiro's bottom lip. Chihiro allowed him in, her tongue immediately making contact with his. They continued kissing for what seemed like hours. But they innocently broke apart allowing the mortal to breathe, and the immortal to regain composure.

"I….," Haku began, and then kind of just hung his head looking down slightly. Chihiro put her arms around his waist this time bringing him closer. "I love you, too." She whispered her hands traveling down to his hands; interlacing their fingers. Unlocking one of their hands, she moved away and sat down beside the roaring river (the current had picked up speed as they were kissing) pulling Haku down with her. She leaned her head against his chest, and closed her eyes.

"Let's stay here like this forever…" He whispered resting his head on hers. She could hear him taking in a deep breath inhaling her scent. His heart beat quickened.

" I know you'll be gone in the morning," she began quietly, "but at least we'll be able to spend this night together." With that she opened her eyes and smiled a sad smile. And wished with all of her being that he would take her with him, but deep down she knew that she couldn't leave the human world……yet.

Haku changed into his dragon form, and Chihiro quickly fell asleep with Haku coiled around her creating a superb blanket, but Chihiro woke up the next morning in her own bed with the sun shining deliberately in her face. Though she was angry that she couldn't remember the flight home, she knew that if she had been awake she wouldn't have let him leave without taking her with him.

"But one day, I know I'll find my way back to you…" she confidently said with a smile.

* * *

See that wasn't so bad, and besides if you didn't like it, no worries. Now you know not to read this story :)


	2. Late or Fate?

**I do not own Spirited Away. This work was inspired by creations that came from Miyazaki's head, not mine.**

* * *

Morning broke into the young environmental engineer's room. She yawned and turned over on her futon. 'Why did morning have to come so soon,' she murmured. She had been dreaming again of witches that ran bath houses and boiler men with six arms. She shifted again and then reluctantly sat up. She looked over at her calendar and squinted to see the date. Chihiro's eyes grew wide as she realized what day it was. Today was her first day as an intern at the Tama & Tanuki Company. She quickly threw off her covers and hurriedly rolled up her futon throwing it messily in her closet. As she ran past her roommate, Sophie, who was lazily doing yoga exercises, her eyes caught sight of the clock which only made her hurry faster. Sophie took a less complicated position, and called,

"Late again?"

"No I am just behind; I'll be late if I miss the train!" Chihiro sputtered from the shower. Sophie giggled to herself when she heard Chihiro curse as she tripped out of the shower. Sophie was a native of England, and her family owned a small hating company, but Sophie wanted to reinvent the designs of her family's hats. She wanted her designs to be traditional yet chic. That's why she transferred to a design school in Tokyo, and that is where she met Chihiro. It was a classic meeting of two kindred spirits in a "Go Green" fashion expo. The two immediately hit it off though they had nothing in common. Chihiro was a mess. Sophie was in perfect order. Chihiro was rash and less than logical. Sophie was rational and logical. Yet complete opposites complemented each other fittingly enough that the two had shared an apartment together since the beginning of their university 'experience'. At that moment a knock on the door was heard and then Sophie's loud and flamboyant boyfriend came bounding in through the door.

"Howl, can't you at least wait till we answer the door, I mean we could be indecent or something? Geeze… where's my figgin' zip drive!" Chihiro hurriedly said has she hopped out the tatami room and around their small living area.

"Good morning, sunshine, what has you up so early this morning; don't you usually emerge sometime around ten?" Howl causally asked Chihiro as he sat down next to his girlfriend, Sophie.

"She starts her internship with that "green" company she keeps talking about, and she's late" Sophie answered nonchalantly as she buttered some bagels for Chihiro.

"That's nothing new," Howl said with a small laugh.

"Do you want some coffee, Chihiro?" Sophie asked the flustered young woman.

"No thanks, but I'll take an apple with those bagels, Chihiro said with a relieved sigh. She was ready to walk out the door, wearing a chocolate brown shirt dress with a black belt and black leggings that stopped at the middle of her foot. Chihiro's long Chestnut hair was in a lose bun with a jade hairclip that allowed a few locks to frame the outside her face. One could tell she had a minimal amount of makeup on, just a tad of eyeliner and mascara with foundation to smooth out the stress of the morning.

"I like the look. Not too professional, not too casual, well done Chihiro, and where did you score this from?" Sophie asked as she handed Chihiro her breakfast.

"Kiki, from up stairs, helped me buy the dress and leggings. The shoes are yours, which I promise I will return as soon as I get home," Chihiro stated as she tripped into the shiny, black flats, and hurried to the door with her brief case and wallet in hand. "See you at six! Thanks! Bye!" And with that the door closed and Sophie was left shoeless, but not altogether alone. Her boyfriend sat beside her practicing yet another magic trick.

"That girl will be death of me," she said nostalgically turning towards Howl. "I honestly wish I knew what was going through her head. Her clock is an hour fast it's only seven thirty, and now she'll be uptight because she's early."

"No worries, dearest, it's not like anyone's going to eat her heart," Howl said producing a rose out of thin air. "It will all work out in the end, but I doubt you'll see those flats again," He said smiling as he leaned in for a kiss from the one that had stolen his heart. She playfully pushed him back and then leaned in, knowing full well the meaning of his words.

Chihiro ran towards the 100 Yen Shop on the corner knowing that there was bound to be Starbucks ice coffee. 'It might be worth it to be a little late', she thought as she slowed down upon entering the store. Briskly buying t an ice coffees and walking across the street to the train station. Then she finally noticed her green watch. As Chihiro realized the actual time, self- aggravation flared within her, and then the purple gleam of her hair band near her wristwatch, reminded her of her first kiss. At that moment she knew exactly where she wanted to eat her breakfast and waste the hour that she had accidently earned.

The Kohaku River wasn't too far away from her apartment, in fact she had purposely moved here because of that reason. She could see the river from the window of her apartment. Sophie had at first been adamant about moving so far away from Tokyo, but the price for the space was hard to beat. And so it was that she and Sophie moved here. Chihiro was nearing the playground that ran alongside the river, and soon she was moving into the glade of willow trees that hid the spot where she and Haku had been that night six years ago. She used to come here every week just to talk and wade in the river. Now sitting on a rock at its edge she recalled all the times she had laughed and cried here. She wondered if Haku heard her when she laughingly told the river the story of how Howl and Sophie met, or when she cried her eyes out when her parents moved to Hawaii. That had been so hard to bare even though her parents did that kind of thing often it just really sucked being alone. That was until she met Sophie and Howl.

As she sipped her coffee and munched on her bagel, the current started picking up pace, and it churned making giddy noises has she chuckled at its ambiguity. She couldn't help but she pull off her shoes, roll up her leggings and wade into the river. It was still just as cool as she remembered it, but it seemed calmer, and if she dare thought, wiser. Walking and wading here and there as she finished her breakfast she looked at her watch, and sighed. Her train was about to arrive and she needed to start heading for the station. Reluctantly the young woman put on her shoes and headed down the path towards the street, but for some odd reason the path seemed longer than it was before. Chihiro tripped over trees limbs and rocks and finally came out of the glade only to find the faithful tori that had guided her and her parents into the spirit world eleven years ago. Now she stared at it unaware of the man behind her.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A stout, young businessman asked from behind her. Chihiro slowly turned to see who was talking to her. He couldn't have been more than twenty but no more than twenty-five. He wore a mischievous, yet non-threatening smile.

"My name is Shoukichi and I am a representative of the Tama & Tanuki Company, if you would please follow me, we can get started," and with that the man turned and trotted off down the dirt path towards the bath house.

Chihiro was utterly confused; I mean she knew that the Tama & Tanuki Company had been working on a project to save the sacred forest, that's why she had worked so feverishly to gain this internship, but she didn't expect this.

As she walked under the canopy of trees she noticed that the businessman that was with her, had been replaced by a short cheerful looking tanuki, and not the ones that one would see at the zoo, but one that stood on two legs. It looked almost like an animated toy bear. The creature smiled at her and said, "This form is more comfortable for me and Zeniba said you could handle the trip it from here. Your probably wondering why you're being lead to a place you've already been by a being that you don't even know when you're supposed to be on a train headed toward a boring environmental business meeting?"

Chihiro nodded her head as she tried to take it all in. She couldn't help wondering if she had been set up, or if this was part of some big cosmic plan, whatever it was she was grateful. The two walked down the path, but at the entrance of the tunnel the small tanuki turned and said "This is as far as far as I go. Zeniba instructed me to give you this," he handed her a train ticket identical to the one she had had 10 years ago. It was no doubt meant that she was headed for swamp bottom. "And," Shoukichi continued, "She said that you were not to go anywhere near the bath house. Also to take the train before dusk, she said you would know why…"He stated simply.

"Yes, Thank you so much! And don't worry I'll get there safe so that Gran.. I mean Zeniba doesn't harm you," she said with a small laugh. "Thank you, and it was nice meeting you," She said has she bowed low before the tanuki.

Shoukichi did the same, and said, "Oh no, the pleasure has been all mine." With that, he disappeared and Chihiro was left alone before the opening of the tunnel. The same force she felt ten years ago was now ushering her inside the dark depths of the tunnel. The eerie darkness began to creep in on her, but soon the light of the train station moved into view, and Chihiro knew she would be home at last. A few steps more and she would be on the grassy fields of the Spirit World.


	3. Swamp Bottom Journey

**I do not own Spirited Away. This work was inspired by creations that came from Miyazaki's head, not mine.**

* * *

As Chihiro crossed the threshold of the spirit world, her breath caught has she looked at the sprawling hills of grass . The bathhouse's ceiling was barely visible from across the field of stone that at dusk would become a river.

'I am here, finally,' she thought to herself as she walked toward the bath house. Of course she had no intention of disobeying orders, as tempting as it was. She simply walked across the small stream separating the street of restaurants from the cascading field.

Walking up the steps of the street she could smell the tempting food of the spirits. She knew better and walked past them and up to where the bridge of the bathhouse. She couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes watching her as she walked to the gate that was next to the bridge. She blamed it on paranoia, and began walking down the cliff of the island, towards more fields of grass that had once eleven years ago been a sea. Tripping here and there, Chihiro finally managed to make it to the train platform.

Even at the platform she could feel the eyes of some thing unseen upon her. She contemplated for a moment quickly turning around and catching the culprit, but that was dashed away as she heard the train nearing. Maybe the presence that was burning a hole in the back of head would disappear when she got on the train. As she waited Chihiro noticed the shadow people waiting for the train alongside her. She wondered where they were going and why. Where they wondering souls destined to roam the spirit world in search of the fulfillment they never received during life, or were they just shadows of the human spirits that were alive, and had now moved on?

Gradually the train came to halt before them and the doors slowly opened. Chihiro gave the train master her ticket, and he quietly motioned her to take a seat. She bowed in thanks and then moved to the exact place that she had sat with no face, Bo and Yu Bird. As the train began moving Chihiro recounted her time at the bath house. She remembered eating dumplings with Len on the balcony of their living quarters. She remembered the month of rain, and the polluted river spirit that had come to the baths looking for relief.

Chihiro recounted her first day of work. That had to have been the third hardest day of her life (The second being the day she got the got job, and the worst day being when she left the bathhouse.) Len woke Chihiro up much earlier than the others and showed her where the brooms, buckets, and scrubbing brushes were. Next, she showed Chihiro where to get the soap and polish for the floors. Then, has it was the custom of initiation in the bathhouse, Len gave Chihiro the biggest wooden halls to polish before everyone woke up. After that, the day just seemed to get worst until that morning. Everyone had finished their work, but Chihiro had to stay behind and finish. She had had the privilege of growing up in home where children were not expected to do chores, therefore Chihiro had never done any manner of labor, so needless to say she was rather clumsy and not quite has diligent as the other workers. After finishing the floors, she climbed the endless staircases with her aching and bruised legs, when Haku greeted her with a warm smile. He gave her encouragement and they shared a laugh then he sent her off to bed. Those kind of encounters would occur for many days until Haku would be sent away on one of Yubaba's "missions". She always thought it was odd that after a meeting with Yubaba or a mission Haku would distance himself or act coldly towards her and everyone else. Of course she found out the reason why, but still the memories of "possessed Haku" still confused her.

'Memories of Haku confuse me in general,' she thought with a quiet laugh has she considered the last time she had seen Haku. As her thoughts started to focus in on him, she remembered when she asked him to give her a sign once in awhile that he was alright. He had given her signs, alright, but they were always few and far between usually when she was about to go crazy with worry. Often they would occur in dreams. One of the first dreams she had had was one in where she, yet again, was wading in the river. She began pacing, when, suddenly, a gigantic wave crashed down on her, sweeping her down river. And then in the blink of an eye she became completely submerged in clear, calm water. The thought of breathing never crossed her mind because strong, reliable arms were wrapped around her. Chihiro slowly turned around to see who was holding her, but the mystery person slid in front of her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and then she woke up to find a long golden chain with a teal, oval pendant around her neck. Upon examining it she found that the pendant was made of large scale.

Chihiro began fiddling with the golden chain hidden under her collar. Then another memory came to her has she recalled getting caught in the rain without an umbrella. As she passed a an old shrine near the Chou river she thought she saw a tall man in Heian clothing standing on one of the statue guardians, and then in a blink, he was gone. In his place lay a sea blue umbrella with a bamboo handle and some delicious rice balls. That memory made her laugh because it was never a good thing to get caught in Japanese rain storm without an umbrella. Looking up and out the window Chihiro thought, 'That's stop number five, the next one is Swamp Bottom,'

And before she knew it, it was night and the train stopped at the edge of a forest where the footlight was waiting for her.

"Good evening, "Chihiro greeted the awkwardly cute lamp stand. It bounced jubilantly as it motioned for Chihiro to quickly follow it to its master's abode. The night air was thick with something other than humidity which was a nice change for Chihiro, it felt full of magic. The lamp rounded the corner and waited for Chihiro to follow, and once she caught up. It bounced speedily to the next point until at last they came to the clearing that held Granny Zeniba's home.

Chihiro saw the warm light of the hearth coming through the glass of the cottage, and she instantly felt at home. Chihiro's grandmother died when she was very young so she never got to experience the joy of going to grandma's house, but Chihiro thought that this must be closest thing to that feeling. She smiled as she walked through the gate of the humble home.

Chihiro knocked on the door, and Zeniba answered,

"Come in child there is no need for formalities! This is your home!" And with that Chihiro threw open the door and rushed into Granny's welcome arms.

"Aw, Granny I missed you much! How are you? Where's No face? Has Bo grown any since last time I was here? What hav……" Chihiro was cut off by Granny putting a finger to her lips.

"Chihiro you can ask those questions later, but I think you've forgotten the most important one," Zeniba said as she took her finger away from Chihiro's mouth.

Chihiro though for a moment, and then somberly asked, "Why am I back in the spirit world, now? I mean… uh…what I mean to say is why did you go through all that trouble when you could just 'poof' me here. I mean it must have taken a lot planning for you to get that internship thing and the help from the tanuki…"

"To tell you the truth I had planned to bring you back here since the day you left." Zeniba answered sweetly.

"What? I don't understand" Chihiro answered as Zeniba led her to a seat at the table.

"I knew from the first time I saw you in Yubaba's study that you would be my successor." Zeniba explained as she brought the tea things to the table along with some freshly baked cookies. Chihiro's face glowed red. And thought

'I am so ordinary and Zeniba and Yubaba (as terrible as she is) both possess an extreme amount of power how could I be her successor?'

Zeniba cleared her throat as if to clear Chihiro's doubts away. "Chihiro," She began, "You may have appeared average when you were younger and you may just look like an ordinarily attractive woman, but you possess what others in this and your own world do not. You can see beyond what is here in front of your face and translate what others are blind to. Child your heart is pure and your mind is simple and teachable. These are all the traits that I could want as a successor and as a daughter. " She paused here the gauge Chihiro's understanding of her words. Then she continued, "You see I have had no children of my own, and I want to pass my magic on to someone else. Bo has been working his magic for eons and he will eventually make a great successor to our family's name (referring to her and her sister.) But I want to pass what I have on to my own daughter. Your spirit reminds me of my own, and I have been watching you for quite some time. I noticed how you took hold of situations and acted. You didn't stand on the sidelines, so to speak. You put forth effort in the mists of disbelief and that is the first step in learning magic. Learning to believe in and use the illogical and the impossible this is why I didn't 'poof' you here has you put it. I wanted you to come here on your own effort because if you didn't then there wouldn't be any point in having this conversation." Zeniba finished with a proud smile, and then added, "How about it would you like to become a part of one of the most prestigious family of witches in the spirit world?"

Chihiro took a big gulp of her tea. She loved Granny and was thrilled to pieces at the idea of being welcomed into her family, but the previous events of the day were starting to wear on her. Zeniba noticed Chihiro's state and concluded with,

"Will dear I think you've had a very exciting day so let me show you to your room. And you think about what I said in the morning."

And with that Chihiro was swiftly put to bed, and she no longer dreamed of boiler men and witches, but of becoming a witch herself.


	4. When We Wake Up

**I do not own Spirited Away. This work was inspired by creations that came from Miyazaki's head, not mine.**

* * *

Chihiro woke to the sound of water running, and even though the strain of the day's previous events weighed on her shoulders she sat up. Her eyes came into focus and for a moment she was in shock because she had forgotten where she was. She took in a deep breath, stood up, and walked to the door and down to the kitchen. Upon reaching the first step of the landing, Chihiro took in her surroundings.

"This is odd," she thought, "I should be snoozing. I never wake up this early, and that door, thats odd, too." Has she puzzled over it, it seemed to call to her. In fact, if she didn't know any better she would have assumed that whatever was beyond was just dying for her to come find it. Chihiro couldn't resist, and quietly she put on her shoes and went out of the door. In the light of the barely risen sun, the life of the swamp seemed to be alive and awake like it had never slept the night before. Chihiro traveled into it, falling deeper and deeper. The trees and branches all seemed to point her along that the path she was to take, even the birds quieted as she followed the unknown presence that beckoned her to come. The presence stopped in front of big, ancient ginkgo tree, and Chihiro ventured around it to its front and there was his river. Just like she had left it the previous morning except it ran swift and strong, happy and free. Chihiro gasp and yelled,

"Look at you! You're alive, and you're more than a trickle of water! I was so worried I thought… I don't know what I thought, but it doesn't matter because here you are!" Chihiro had by this time already taken off her shoes and was dancing freely though the current as it moved through the fabric of her thin, cotton shift nightgown. The deep torrents moved with a pulse that was undeniable. Never had Chihiro seen it run like this in the human world. She couldn't help but swim deeper into its current. Then, all at once its waves cascaded all around, enveloping her inside. She could breathe, but inside the water ran ferociously around her, yet Chihiro knew its spirit and gently stroked the sides of the water wall she was in closed into. As her fingertips followed along the currents of the wall they slowly began to shrink from around her, and a man stood before her, man drenched in bright amber light. His shape was definite and his eyes were hidden behind his dark hair. Even though the figure's face was partially concealed and his features vague because of the glow, Chihiro could see his nervousness and hesitance. "Who are you?" He asked as he raised his hand to cup her cheek. Chihiro opened her mouth to answer in protest but instead she let out a quick gasp because the stranger had already closed in and melted the free space between them. His firm lips softened against hers in a rushed kiss as one of his hands tangled in her wet hair and his other tightly held her close to his chest. The tip of his tongue urgently licked the crease of her lips, and Chihiro without realizing it; parted them and started kissing him back with almost as much frankness. Her hands reached up to his face and pushed back the hair that hid his identity and she laid small butterfly kisses on his forehead and eyes. The man's lips traveled down her throat, and then his kisses began to wash all over her like water running down a mountain until without warning Granny's earth shattering call for breakfast sent her sprawling out of bed and onto the floor.

Else where in the spirit world, a young man tossed and turned in his bed until he sat up with a start. He was drenched in sweat and his body was still trying to process the emotions that were running through him. There had been a woman swimming in his river, his soul. She had casually entered without hesitation or intentions of harm. In fact he had led her there. It was so strange. He saw himself standing over her bed marveling at the unfamiliar beauty, for you see her identity was clouded by the vibrancy of her pure spirit. He had no idea how he came to be in Granny's house nor how the figure of the mortal girl he loved came to be there, but she was. Her spirit swirled and danced all around her even in sleep she actively moved and creatively worked. He was mystified till stupidly he woke her. Her fuzzy eyes had followed him through the door and into the swamp. Deeper and deeper he led her, but once he had reached the ancient tree he had lost his nerve, and the reality of his actions had finally caught up to him. After all she could be an illusion sent by someone to make him vulnerable and open to control. With this thought in mind he backed away hoping that the lack of his presence would leave her afraid and willing to leave the place she was at. But she ventured beyond the tree unafraid. Right past all of his security spells they were useless because she didn't even realize they were there. She just ran into his soul. Her soft yells and sighs completely auditable and close. By this time Haku had already merged himself into the water just in case he should need to defend himself, but he could feel her joy, happiness, and relief as she swam into him. She was unable to contain herself and swam deeper, and not only could he feel her emotions but the heat of her body as he swayed all around her. Her bright delicate, fragile body was in his grasp. He no longer could hold back his instincts as he raised and captured her within himself. He was violent, but she was gentle, and the calming effect of her hands assuaged his dragon heart. By then he had let all of his guards down. He was unsure if such a pure beauty would allow him into her arms so he captured the gorgeous spirit within his. This girl, this beauty he held, held him within her control and he willingly let her. So without thought or hesitation he gave her what he knew, only she could have...

Back at the little house in Swamp Bottom, the young woman sloshed down the stairs to a warm welcoming breakfast table.

"Oh my…." said an unprepared Granny. "What happened to you? You're soaking wet! Did you decide to go for a morning swim?" chuckled Granny as she handed the drenched woman a towel.

"I am not sure what happened." Chihiro answered puzzled, but at the thought of the kiss from the amber stranger, who really wasn't all that strange to her, her cheeks flushed. "Granny, it was so weird I dreamed I woke up, and then I was lead to Haku's river, but his river was so… alive. I had never seen it like that before and then there was this wave, and this man and... it was all too overwhelming to recount… I mean it was probably, nothing right?"

"It would have been just another girlish fantasy if it weren't for the fact that you are soaking wet, my dear," Granny finished with chuckle as Chihiro cheeks pinked. "Also," Granny began to add, "there wouldn't be a stain of a spell on your lips."

"What!?" Chihiro screeched as she covered mouth and violently tried to rub whatever was there off.

"Dear, it is nothing to be worried about in fact I knew it would happen. I am just surprised that he found you so early, oh well, no worries, dear, after breakfast and a bath we can begin are lessons for today."

Chihiro was confused, but with the events of yesterday she couldn't expect nothing less as she sat down at the table Granny passed her cup of coffee and a bowl of rice.

"Oh and by the way you'd probably be much more comfortable dry." And with a flip of the wrist Chihiro was dry.

"Woe! Are you going to teach me that?"

"Of course, it is a rather simple spell depending on the way you want to approach it," Granny said as she causally sipped her cup of coffee.

"Granny, what happened last night?" Chihiro asked as she brought one of her legs up to rest on the chair so she could lean forward.

"Pish, posh, we can worry about that after breakfast, besides I want to hear all about life outside of the spirit world, by the way how are your parents, doing?"

They continued in this way until breakfast was eaten, and granny felt it was time for Chihiro to learn her first spell.

"Okay, first of all magic isn't complicated. Once you get your mind around that, you've already gotten 50% of the spell worked out. Second, admit that you can't and then you can, and finally, realize what you want and let yourself have it. Do you understand?"

"I think," replied Chihiro confused.

"Now these rules allow you to create and have, but there are consequences for your using. When magic is used for good attention good will be wrought not only on whatever was magicked, but also on the caster. If it is used for harm it will wrought harm for those it was intended and for those that cast it. And if a spell is cast only for pure personal gain a sacrifice must be made by the caster, and its severity will depend on the demand of the spell."

"I see, so… if someone wielded a spell for wealth they would gain it, but at the loss of something dear, or essential depending on the quality and quantity of the riches?"

"Yup, but one thing is missing. The wielders intentions, if he his intention was to gain wealth for himself and no else then he would lose his compassion, but if he wielded it in order to giver another freedom then he would lose something precious that could be given back in time."

"I never thought of magick that way. It seems so cruel."

"Only if you allow it to be cruel. My mother wanted power and money, that's where Yubaba gained her greed, but I took the path of my grandmother and decided that my gift could be used for greater things.

"Gift?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes, Kind of like that stain on your lips"

Chihiro blushed.

"Now, Child how about getting cleaned up and dressed before beginning our lessons for today?"

"That sounds great, but I didn't bring anything with me."

"Don't worry you just head off to the bath and I'll handle everything."

With that Chihiro bathed and emerged from the bathhouse in a white quarter-sleeved shift dress with a high buttoned collar. Over the dress she wore a dark teal wrap tunic that wrapped around her figure into a full length skirt, and it resembled a sleeveless yukata. Her shoes were the simple black flats that she had borrowed from Sophie the previous morning, and her hair was swept up into its usual ponytail held in place by the magical purple tie. And to complete the look was the dragon scale chain that Chihiro had hidden for so long.

Granny began Chihiro with a small breathing exercise to help channel and feel the energy that she contained within herself, next she gave her a basic lesson in potions explaining what went with what and what was good for chest colds and night terrors. Then after potions she gave her first basic spell of levitation. She explained that first a witch must learn to float and then call. Chihiro didn't really get what she meant, but she figured that Granny knew what she was doing.

In the evening both women knitted and drank tea together until all at once a strong wind rattled the windows.

"We've got company," Granny whispered as she took a sip of her tea.

"Who is it?"

"You'll see." Granny answered coolly as she got up to answer the door.

Chihiro got up calmly, but beyond her exterior she was bundle of kindled fire. Haku's face was playing on her mind as she followed Granny to the door.

"Well, Kohakunushi, what brings you here? Or should I not pretend that I don't already know?" Granny greeted, as she moved aside for Haku to view her new apprentice.

The man caught his breath as he looked at the young woman and bowed. Chihiro laughed and moved passed Granny in order to give her usual bear hug. Haku embraced her as well.

"Haku! What's with the formal greeting! You know me, Oh my gosh it's been so long! I really have missed you." Chihiro said as she backed away from her old flame and friend.

"Well, that's not entirely true." The dragon boy said with a blush. Chihiro caught his eye and then looked down with a blush as well as it dawned on her that last night had indeed happened.

"Well since the cats outta the bag how's bout we discuss this over a cup of tea or would you like to explain it to her alone, Kohakunushi?"

"I don't think that would be the wisest thing," Haku replied as coolly as he could.

"Good point can't have you ravishing her, or we would never get anywhere." Granny said as she looked at the couple who were now a pretty hot shade of red.

* * *

**_AN _**Apologies if Haku may seem a little "fluffy" in this chapter, but don't worry that will be corrected in later chapters~ Molly


	5. Resolving Issues

Thank you to all who have "favorited" me and/or submitted a review. You guys really have made me feel welcomed into this writing community and hopefully I'll be able to come up with a decent treat for you all in the next chapter. Now, onto more important matters… the disclaimer! ~Molly

**I do not own Spirited Away. This work was inspired by creations that came from Miyazaki's head, not mine.**

* * *

"I am not sure where I should I begin?" Haku grimaced as he looked over at Granny for some support. This was the first time he had felt unnerved in months . For years he had wondered the spirit and human world freely, without responsibility, but in the past couple of years he had felt his mind drifting toward the dominance of the dragon that he was. He no longer shifted into his human form, in fact this morning had been the first time in months that he had awoken indoors on a bed, and without a tale or scales. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he had felt that…human?

"Well Kohakunushi, would you prefer me to begin, or are you just going to come out and say it?" Granny said impatiently.

"Of course." Then he hesitated, " No wait,you better do it. I don't think I can, please," Haku asked Granny almost pleadingly.

Granny looked straight into Chihiro eyes and said, "My dear, as you know, Kohakunushi is a dragon, a river, and spirit humonoid thus making a very unusual spirit, actually a god. Now, a dragon/god over time can fall prey to his inner nature losing his humanity achieving the ultimate freedom. Kohakunushi here, was only inches away from achieving this until, he remembered the biggest reason for not losing his mind, and that my dear, was you." She finished with a good natured smile playing on her lips. Chihiro gulped hard in an attempt to swallow the ball that had formed in her throat.

"Kohakunushi, do you think you can take over from here?" Granny asked the still river god.

"Yes, I think I can manage it now," he said looking solemnly into Granny's face and then turning his attention to Chihiro he continued, "A dragon is given the option of ultimate freedom, but at the price of losing his humanity. And it would make sense for many to choose this because we are not human nor do we hold any responsibility to those around us, just ourselves. That was me. But there are others of us who have chosen to live restrained, and on my journeys I met so many who had chosen this path, and they were the most happiest spirits I had ever met. I also met spirits who had lost there minds, and I tried to convince myself that's what I wanted, but I knew there was something that would always hold me back. Do remember that promise I made to you that night?

"Y Yes," Chihiro answered shakily.

"Well, that promise kept you in mind, until well recently, last night was the first time in months that I had even seen you. I mean I knew you came to visit me often. But I thought that would be enough to keep my promise. So I began to let go even more, and eventually I did become fully free. Yet, last night was… I am getting ahead of myself. You see, When we were created the creator gave us a dual source of power. It is like blood that is pumped into the heart, air breathed into our lungs. We can choose to keep this source of energy within us or we can give it to another in order to keep us reigned in so we aren't lost to ourselves. Well, last night, somehow I found myself in your room and I was captivated. For some reason I couldn't be selfish or reckless anymore… I just, I dunno. That's why I came here in the first place. Zeniba did you have any hand in this?"

"Kohakunushi, I don't think that is the topic of discussion right now. Let's try to stay on target. Now what exactly did you give her?"

Haku voice flushed and he frankly looked directly into Chihiro's eyes, "I gave you that source of my power so that no matter what you will always be able to be with me, and no matter where I go I can always come straight back to you. Inside of you is the seed that feeds the source of my power, and I am not sure if how I did it was the wisest, but I did it…I.."

This time Chihiro spoke, "Who knew a kiss could be so powerful. So now I am the source of your power, and what does this have to do with me having a magically gift, and if you don't think it was the wisest thing to give me this why don't you just take it back?"

Granny answered her good-naturedly,"Chihiro, his power now gives your spirit the ability to wield things into happening or being. His gift is the ability to do magic. By no means are you taking from his energy. The spring of a dragon's power allows a body to carry it and a pure, compassionate, creative spirit to bond with it, it even recognizing your spirit gives you the abilities that you now posses. And he cannot undo a spell that doesn't want to be undone as you can very well see, Kohakunushi. As for your question, young man, how dare you think I had a hand in all of this I merely invited Chihiro here to give her the opportunity to be my apprentice which she accepted. So I don't see how this is my fault, I merely sent you a message of Chihiro's return, it isn't my fault that you decided to peruse Chihiro's bedroom." as Granny said this her eyes began to gleam dangerously in Haku's direction.

Again Chihiro interjected, "I am sorry… I didn't come here to cage you in for that matter I didn't come here with the intention of seeing you again. Of course it ran through my mind, but I know your spirit longs to be free. And you can't be free if you have to worry about me. I… I am sorry." And all at once Chihiro let herself have what she wanted. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was no longer sitting at the table but on her bed in the upstairs spare bedroom. The tears came down uncontrollably as she laid her face the pillow and wept.

Meanwhile the two spirits downstairs were in intense conversation.

"What do you mean you sent a message?? I don't remember receiving a message?"

"That is not the point, I conjured that spell the night you left with her on your back. It was meant to notify you of her return and then give you her location if you wished for it. You must have wished for it, and then came. What has happened to you? How could you not remember? Howl said that you were becoming detached, but I had no idea that it had come to this." The glint in her eye now had turned to concern.

"I don't know things like this have been happening more often lately. My mind had been taken by the dragon long ago. It's been so weird because this morning I woke up feeling compassion, regret, remorse, happiness, sadness, and love. I haven't felt this human in months. Logically I should regret it all, but I don't.

* * *

Chihiro silently lay curled up barelegged in her long-sleeved shift dress, she had slipped out of her sleeveless tunic in between fits of weeping. Eventually, she had cried herself to sleep, but now she just laid awake staring and thinking about today, and how great it had been until Haku's visit. She had always loved him and more than likely always would, but she didn't want to be the thing that stood between him and freedom. But she did rejoice in her small victories like the conjuring of her first spell. The young apprentice hadn't even noticed it until she realized that she wasn't crying on a hard oak table, but a soft, warm pillow. After doing a happy dance in her head over the small achievement she thought of Haku and began lamenting all over again. But now the weeping had ceased, and she now was operating rationally.

In her head she was trying to figure out a way to make all of this right, but right when she came to the conclusion that it was futile to even try, all of the walls of her room began to melt away. Instead of the four white walls and window surrounding her, the ancient ginkgo now stood before her. But instead of the morning glow surrounding it, it was now bathed in the beautiful moonlight. Looking up into the branches she thought, 'Is that a totoro sitting on that branch? Is it holding an umbrella? Opps...He sees me staring.' Chihiro quickly looked down, and allowed her eyes to follow the giant roots of the ginkgo tree. She was afraid to cross over them because she knew Haku was there, if not as a man, then as a river. Slowly she wondered over her fears and ended up standing at the edge of the river that had caused her so much grief that evening.

"I am glad you came," His voice said behind her.

"I don't see why it matters," she stated flatly still looking at the rushing water before her.

"You know it does, we need to talk about what happened last night, I think you misunderstood what I was trying to tell you earlier."

With that she turned around and looked Haku squarely in the eye and said, "No, I am pretty sure I got the point. You can't be free now because of me. I am exerting some kind of control over you, unwillingly of course, but I mean how different am I compared to Yubaba in this situation!?" By this time she had her hands on her hip and a look of sheer annoyance on her face.

Haku's face softened as he looked down into her face and replied, "The biggest difference between you and her is that you didn't even have to try to force me, and what I want the most, is you. You don't understand Chihiro I am free when I am with you."

The girl's face fell as she listened, and the young god lifted her chin towards his face, and continued, "I do not regret my actions at all. I know it sounded like I was blaming Zeniba for this, but the truth is I came to thank her if she was the one who had summoned me to your room last night. Just the sight of you gave me my humanity back; something that I thought I had lost for good. Please don't blame yourself because I am grateful." He took a breath and then released the girl's chin and then backed away.

"By the way I guess I should explain, what I meant when I said I regretted how I gave you my gift, last night."

"Why? I'm not complaining," Chihiro quickly grasped her mouth, 'Did I seriously just say that out loud?' she glanced at Haku who looked slightly embarrassed, 'yep, I did. smooth move Chihiro'

"Well, I guess I should say that I could have just handed it to you, and it would sunk right into your body. There wasn't any need for me to put in the way I did," he said bashfully looking down.

"Like I said I really didn't mind, is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, now that you hold the source of my power we our linked, but don't worry I can't read your thoughts nor can you read mine, we are separate people leading separate lives," She looked confused as he said this and so concluded with, "but the connection exists in our dreams. So I guess you can say that we share the same dreams."

" Okay, that's cool is there anything else? Last chance," she added with a smirk.

"Since you asked, I have wanted to try that kiss again ever since this morning," He replied charmingly, sweetly taking her hands in his, and drawing her closer.

"So what's stopping you?"Chihiro replied flirtatiously. And in a flash his lips, yet again, were on hers. Her arms held his around her waist. And slowly she pulled away and began to plant butterfly kisses along his jaw line and eyes, and then she murmured, "So are we dreaming?"

"Nope, I summoned you here," He cheekily whispered back as he slowly detached himself, but he still allowed his arm to rest around her waist. "By the way," he continued, "you executed that travelling spell flawlessly. Granny and I didn't even notice that you were gone until we realized how quiet it was. You're a natural."

"Why thank you, so how long have you been waiting for me to come out?" She asked breathlessly as she was still trying to regain composure.

"Well I decided to wait till after you had a good cry to summon you here. So it's been a while," Haku said with a smirk as he led her to a large stone sitting at the edge of the river near the tree.

"Well at least I know your patient," she said sitting next the dragon boy under the big ginkgo tree. The two chatted until slowly Chihiro fell asleep. Haku, in his dragon shape, coiled around Chihiro and slept, but the conversation still continued as they lay intertwined by the river.

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait! Smooches! ~Molly


	6. Something New

Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't written in a while! First there was school and then writer's block, which sucked, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please let me know if you like the direction this is going in. By the way, there may be slight OOC. Hopefully I'll be able to resolve that in the next chapter. Now onto more pressing matters:

**I do not own Spirited Away. It belongs to Ghibli Studios' legendary Hayao Miyazaki, not me **

"The damn girl has no idea. She is the fool. She will pay for what she's done. This still could be worked in my direction. I've got to keep my cool. I am the god and she is merely a witch and nothing of consequence. Nothing can be done. But she will pay completely. She will." A Hunched over figure screeched in a grumbled hiss as he conspired against our heroine in a lonely suite in a distance bath house.

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open only to see a sky full of blue staring back at her. Where was Haku? She wondered sitting up against the gingko tree that she and Haku had fell asleep under the night before. She still couldn't believe that last night actually happened. But her dreams had confirmed that he had really been there last night. But obviously he had left before she had woken up, how he had managed was something of another question, but nothing surprised her anymore, or at least that's what she kept telling herself. Now she just needed to get back to Granny. 'Okay, Chihiro thought, 'I know what I want, now I just need to let myself have it…' And again Chihiro felt herself slipping away, bit by bit, but instead of feeling warm welcoming wood underneath her feet instead she felt cold marble. Chihiro opened her eyes only to see the face of Yubaba's brass knocker. Panic slowly crept down Chihiro's spine.

"This is not what I wanted," the girl whispered as she stared hard at the knocker.

"Still haven't learned any manners have you, girl?"The brass knob sniggered at Chihiro. She jumped back.

"I am sorry, knob. I think I am in the wrong place, I'll see myself out," Chihiro humbly replied as she bowed and slowly backed away from the door, and turned toward the elevator. Unfortunately the door answered hastily,

"Wait! The master wants to speak to you!"

"Please tell your master that I have a previous engagement and I cannot be tempted to miss it," Chihiro politely lied as she ran toward the elevator. But it was too late the door to the old witch's suite had been flung open and Chihiro was abruptly sucked into the room by invisible threads. Past dark corridors and forlorn doors that led to empty rooms passed Chihiro as she was pulled deep inside, and then she was stopped by what felt like an unseen brick wall which flung her back toward the once ornate and grand fireplace. Chihiro landed hard on her side on the cold rigid stone. It hurt to look up into the bitter darkness that she had been pulled into, but she did.

"So you've come back," a snide voice from inside the darkness remarked, "and to what do I owe the honor of your trespassing?" The voice was male and sounded as if he was walking towards her.

"It was an accident… I thought… I meant to see Zeniba, but instead I have taken myself here. I truly didn't mean to cause any harm or intrud…"

"BUT YOU HAVE!" thundered the murderous voice as the fire place erupted with light. The owner of the voice was revealed. With a clenched jaw, and face flushed with hatred, his eyes were empty pools of hot, black disgust. His slender pale lips turned upward into a disturbing grin as he kicked Chihiro onto her stomach with his steel pointed boots. She bit back the scream of pain as she turned her head back to look into her attacker's flawless face. All thought and action were suspended and the shock and fear she felt became the crushing boulder that crushed her into the floor. Her head was filled the cracking of limbs, tortured screaming and the malicious cackle of… Chihiro couldn't even bring herself to admit the identity of her attacker, and all she could do was close her eyes. Pain exploded inside her ears as she realized the sickening screams she was hearing were coming from her lips. She felt numb, and tasted blood on her tongue. She smelled the iron in the air as she lay limp in a pool of red on the cold stone. Chihiro caught one last glance up at her assailant as she took her last gasp for air when she saw the small familiar paper person fly before her eyes were filled with a sea of black.

Chihiro freely floated in the darkness of her mind, staring blankly into the dark nothingness. Suddenly she heard Haku's voice calling from a distance,

"Chihiro wake up! Wake up! You have to wake up! Please!"

"I can't…" she whispered back into the dark.

"Yes you can. Open your eyes!"

At once she felt the afternoon sun hit her face and slowly her heavy lids saw Haku's comforting face staring back at her.

"Haku! Oh Haku!," she shrieked as she buried her head into his shoulder, "I thought… I wouldn't ever see… granny or… or you! He didn't… He didn't…y..ou? ?" Chihiro gasped in between sobs as she clung tighter to him.

Haku held her even closer to him as whispered into to her ear, "Shhhhh… Just lay back and rest everyone is okay, and Granny is downstairs conjuring up a healing spell don't worry. Just lay back and rest. I am right here just close your eyes and…"

Chihiro hastily squeezed his arm rigidly and he could feel the hysteria building in her throat as she yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO CLOSE MY EYES! I DON'T WANT TO SEE… H…HIM AGAIN!PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! WHAT IF I DON'T WAKE UP? DON'T LEAVE…."

Haku quickly cupped her face in between his hands and looked intently into her eyes and said in a reassuring and firm voice, "It's okay, I won't leave I am right here." Haku said as the arm she grabbed came to rest under her head and the other came around her waist holding her loosely to him as he lay down next to her. "Shh…It's okay. I am here now. He can't get to you now. I am with you. Shhh...Close your eyes, its okay I'll be right there." He whispered as she fell into a restless sleep.

. The river god looked towards the doorway as Granny entered the room.

"How is she?" the old witched asked.

"She's weak, but she made it through."

"And her mind?"

"It's bleak and weak, but she is strong. I think she'll pull through." He gravely answered

"After what she's seen, I don't understand how she isn't afraid of you."

"Me too, but this is Chihiro. We've been through worse. I've got to go to her she's waiting for me, she's becoming frantic."

"Please, do I'll be here applying the spell don't worry I'll work around you." With that Haku returned once again to the abyss of Chihiro's mind.

Chihiro was once again cast into the deep black pit. "Where is he? Where…?" Her eyes darted back and forth across the dark void as she cradled her knees to her chest and began to rock back and forth in the empty space...

The panic was about to become overwhelming when all of sudden light broken through the void shattering it into a million pieces of glass and quickly Chihiro found herself engulfed in warm, clear blue water. It swirled around her like a snug hug. Chihiro closed and then opened her eyes only to see the majestic beauty of the watery scene around her. The water still calmly and warmly swirled around her as she stretched her limbs out relishing in the calm serenity circling around her. If she didn't know any better she felt lips and a chin resting on her collar bone as well as arms wrapped around waist. A twinge of fear crinkled up her spine, but a family voice whispered in her ear, "Its okay, I told you I'd be right here," his breath tickled her earlobe, and washed away every ounce of fear. She sighed and relaxed into Haku's warm watery embrace.

"I guess you saw him?" he gently whispered again.

Chihiro shuddered, but nodded 'yes' and fresh tears began to float into the river around her.

"Chihiro, its okay to cry as long as you let me keep them. I am sorry if you don't want to talk about it"

"No, I should. How did…?"

"He look like me"

"Yes, that, and what happened to…?"

"Who?"

"No Face."

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed it! I finallly found a muse =) Chapter six should be up next week, if it isn't up, review or email me to remind me because school seriously is kicking my butt this semester... so is my roomate.


End file.
